Penny Crygor
Penny Crygor, most commonly just known as Penny, is Dr. Crygor's granddaughter. Her first appearance is in WarioWare: Smooth Moves. She admires her grandfather and wants to grow up to be a great scientist, though she also desires to become a famous singer[2]. She attends Diamond Academy. WarioWare Smooth Moves In Penny's introduction, we see that she enjoys science, possibly baking (she's shown pushing a cake) and that she's suiting up for something. it turns out that something is an "invent-off" between her and her grandfather in a boxing ring. in a small cameo appearence, Mike is cheering from behind the ring. After the player completes her stage,Penny and dr. Crygor seem to be neck-and-neck on winning the invent-of. Penny finally succeeds with a tiny motorcycle she invented,this somehow knocking her grandfather out. Afterware,Penny sends it to Wario(Or Mr. Wario,as she calls him.),and then proceeds to sing for the Game & Watch crowd. (The motorcycleis seen on the microgame Mix screen). Transformation it's seen in warioware smooth moves that Penny transformed her clothes by putting on a different pair of glasses. Perhaps this is the same way Dr. Crygor,her grandfather,transform his armor into different colors from pink to yellow WarioWare D.I.Y. Penny is first seen in the game's introduction scene. She is in the background as her grandfather Dr. Crygor oversees the shipment of his super maker matic 21. During the game, Penny participates in the tutorials as a teacher, with wario often showing up to learn as well as the player. This results in moments of funny dialogue between the two. Penny teaches you how to use the makermatic to produce microgames,records,and comics. Her outfit in D.I.Y. is a white lab coat with a purple bow,differing from her pink suit in Smooth Moves. Game & Wario Penny hosts the multiplayer game "Fruit" in whick a thief using using a gamepad tries to blend into a crowd to steal fruit. The game has three levels each with a special gimmick. At intervals of thirty seconds, Penny will scan the map and reveal the general location of the thief. She also appears in a bowling minigame on a pin similar to the other characters. WarioWare Gold Penny is first seen in the oppening cutscene beeing called by Wario to help him to make games for his tournament. During the story mode in her level, it opens with her talking to her grandfather. She then reveals she created a new concoction that will make anybody's voice perfect stating that she intends to use this to help her archieve her dream like a POP star. When she tests this on him his voice becomes incredibily femenine and he gets extreme stomach pains. She quickly cures this with another concoction of hers wich leads into her stage. In This stage completing microgames in time helps cure Dr. Crygor's stomach Later she assists the party at Club Joe by singing which brings in large crowds. Gallery penny crygor in warioware smooth moves.jpg|warioware smooth moves penny crygor in warioware D.I.Y..jpg|warioware D.I.Y. penny crygor in game and wario.jpg|gamr & wario penny crygor infobox.png|warioware gold Trivia *Interestingly she resembles Matsu from Sekirei. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Mario Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Supporters Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Self-Aware Category:Strong-Willed